An open label study comparing the safety and efficacy, and the pharmacokinetic characteristics of once a day dosing vs twice a day dosing of Neoral in de novo recipients of a renal allograft. The study will also look at the efficacy of Neoral when used as a maintenance immunosuppresive agent. Patients will be followed for 6 months to compare the different effects of the two dosing regimens; they will have three PK profiles to compare these characteristics in the different dosing profiles, and safety will be monitored by frequent blood chemistries and GFR's.